


The Child Without A Name

by UncommonVillian



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Elsa and Anna's parents are still alive, F/M, Powerless Jack and Elsa, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncommonVillian/pseuds/UncommonVillian
Summary: Saved from inches from death and no memory of his life before, Jack is raised by the Arendelle Royal Family. In his time, Jack becomes captain of the Guard and vows to protect them, especially Elsa.Inspired by "Hand of Sorrow" by Within Temptation.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	The Child Without A Name

Two guardsmen charged for the castle, one of them carrying a small boy in his arms. He was soaking wet and it was bitter cold from the recent snowfall so the guard wrapped him up in his cloak. The gates were wide open for their return and thankful King Agnarr was nearby.

“Your majesty!” the guard called out, catching the king’s attention. He quickly dismounted and approached King Agnarr with the boy and panicked, “We found this boy at the edge of the fjord! He’s ice cold!”

Agnarr placed a hand on the boy’s forehead, but drew it back quickly, saying, “He’s colder than ice! We need to hurry! Follow me!”

The guards and the king raced through the halls of the castle. As they raced, they ran by Queen Iduna, who was with her two young daughters, Elsa and Anna. All three of them were curious, the most curious was Elsa. She had caught a better glimpse of the boy in the guard’s arms and saw that he was out cold. She was worried about him and urged her mother and sister to follow them.

King Agnarr had opened the doors to one of the waiting rooms and ran to the fireplace. He ordered the guard to place the boy on the sofa and to get as many blankets as he could. Agnarr scraped the flints for the fireplace and the sparks lit the logs up. He quickly threw in more logs and turned his attention to the sofa. It was too far for the boy to feel any warmth so he pushed it closer. He began to unravel the cloak to see what the boy looked like. He knew almost everyone in the kingdom, but the boy being in the water for so long must have changed him. His skin was far too pale for a normal person and his hair had turned frosted white. His face didn’t even seem familiar to him at all.

He rubbed his hands together to warm them up and placed them on the boy’s cheeks to warm him up faster, but his skin was so cold that he couldn’t hold on for too long. If it wasn’t for his wheezing breaths, Agnarr would swear the poor boy was dead already.

“Papa?” Agnarr turned to see his wife and two daughters standing by the door.

Iduna stepped in front of her daughters and asked, “Agnarr, is he alright?”

“I don’t think so. The guards said they found him on the edge of the fjord. He’s ice cold.” Agnarr looked down at his daughters and ordered, “Anna, Elsa, stay with him. The guards are taking too long. He needs more warmth.”

Agnarr jumped to his feet and ran out the door with Iduna following him. Elsa and Anna watched as their parents ran off, but Elsa turned her attention back to the sofa. She slowly approached the sofa. The closer she came, the more worried she got. She was fearful for the boy’s well being and didn’t want him to die. She walked around the sofa and looked down at his face. His pale skin, his white hair. If he wasn’t deathly sick, she’d think he was the most beautiful thing she ever saw.

“Elsa!” Anna gasped as she ran next to her big sister. She looked down at him and gasped at his very sickly sight. She asked Elsa, “Is he dead? Please tell me he’s not dead!”

“I don’t think so, Anna.” Elsa reassured her. She reached down and placed her hand on his cheek. He was so cold. She always loved the cold. With her touch, he stirred and his eyes slowly opened. He breathed heavily as he looked at her with pure sapphire eyes. She had never seen eyes like his before. She told him as he looked up at her, “It’s going to be okay. You’ll be fine.”

He wheezed and tried to say something, but he couldn’t.

“Don’t try to talk, just relax.” she told him with a sad but reassuring smile.

Agnarr, Iduna and some of the maid had returned with a cluster of blankets. They rushed in and Agnarr said to the girls, “Stand aside, both of you.”

Iduna knelt down next to the sofa and began covering him in blankets. The boy watched them as they tended to him, Iduna noticing his opened eyes.

“Agnarr, he’s awake!” she gasped.

Agnarr sat next to her and placed his hand on the boy’s forehead again and groaned, “He’s still too cold. If he doesn’t warm up, he’ll die.”

“No!” Elsa cried. She clung to her father and begged, “Please don’t let him die!”

“I’m trying, Elsa.” he reassured her, holding her tightly. Anna clung to Iduna and the royal family looked fearfully down at him, him looking back at them with his majestic blue eyes. Agnarr placed his hand over the boy’s chest and told him, “We’re trying our best.”

The boy’s eyes opened more and he slowly sat up.

“No, no, you need to rest.” Agnarr insisted, but the boy got up and sat normally on the sofa. Everyone was perplexed by his sudden change of condition. He was sitting like nothing had ever happened. His breathing had returned to normal. Agnarr looked to one of the maids and asked, “See what’s taking the doctor so long.”

Iduna caressed the boy’s cheek and asked him, “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

The boy stared blankly for a moment, then shrugged.

“You don’t have a name?” Anna asked curiously.

Still not saying a word, he looked at her and shook his head no.

“Do you remember where you come from?” Agnarr asked. The boy shook his head again.

“Oh no, he has no memory.” Iduna sadly said. She took his hand and said, “You poor thing.”

Elsa looked up at her father and asked, “Can we give him a name?”

Agnarr smiled down at her and said, “Now Elsa, we can’t just give him a name. He already has one, even if he can’t remember it.”

Elsa let go of her father, stood up in front of the boy, took both of his hands and asked him with a smile, “Would you like us to give you a name?”

The boy looked down at their hands for a moment, then looked back up at her with a smile. He nodded yes.

“Okay.” Elsa happily replied. She thought for a second then said, “You look like a Jack. Do you like ‘Jack’?”

“Jack.” the boy replied, the first word he said so far.

Anna jumped up and said, “I like Jack too!”

Elsa then asked, “Would you like a last name too?”

Jack eagerly nodded his head. He looked down at Anna, who was reaching up to touch his hand.

“Yow!” she cried as she drew her hand back. “He’s cold as frost!”

“Frost!” the boy repeated. “Frost. Jack Frost.”

“Jack Frost?” Anna curiously repeated. She thought for a second, then turned to Elsa and said, “It suits him.”

“Yeah.” Elsa replied. She looked back at Jack and said, “My name is Elsa. Can you say Elsa?”

“Elsa.” Jack repeated. He let her hand go and softly brushed his fingers against her cheek. He slowly began to talk more, “You’re...pretty.”

Elsa couldn’t help but giggle at his statement.

“And I’m Anna!” Anna cheerfully introduced herself. “Nice to meet you, Jack Frost!”

“Nice...to...meet you...too.”

Agnarr and Iduna couldn’t hold back their smiles. They didn’t like that Anna and Elsa took it upon themselves to give the boy a name like this, but at least he was smiling. And he was talking. They didn’t want to push him any further, he must be tired. So, they only sat and watched as the children carried on to help Jack regain his speech.

_The child without a name grew up to be the hand to watch you, to shield you or kill on demand_

At age nineteen, Jack made captain of the royal guard, the youngest ever. Since the royal family saved him and took him in, he felt that he owed them his life. Any order they gave him, he executed without question, especially Princess Elsa.

In their time growing up, Jack and Elsa had grown extremely close. In Jack’s mind, she was the first thing she saw and she saved him from the icy grip of death. In Elsa’s mind, he was alone in the world since, to this very day, he had no memory of his life before he came to Arendelle. In their time growing up, she taught him how to talk, to read and write. In return, he gave her companionship. She loved having her sister Anna around, they both did, but Elsa needed friends outside her family and Jack was just that.

Jack was also a jokester, much to the family’s surprise. He would play pranks on the castle staff and guard in his free time, he’s crack jokes with Anna and Elsa and he would make the King and Queen laugh with his silly antics. No one had any idea where this came from, but no one was really complaining since he didn’t let his near death experience get him down.

Outside all of that, once he came of age, he joined the royal guard. He trained and studied hard and dedicated his time to learning how to fight, even to kill if needed. The guardsmen were all impressed by his energy and agility. He was young, there is no doubt that could be a factor, but his dedication astonished them. They were constantly wondering what was his driving force, but they never would have guessed anyway.

It was Elsa.

_The choice he'd made he could not comprehend. His blood a grim secret they had to command._

So much was riding on Jack’s shoulders now that he was captain. He not only had the royal family to protect, but all of Arendelle. He knew that the land had many riches to offer and so many would try to take advantage of them. Such as the Duke of Weselton, who had arrived in Arendelle to discuss trade agreements.

Jack, on the other hand, didn’t trust the old man. To him, the Duke’s stature stunk of relentless greed. Before the meeting, Jack called King Agnarr aside.

“Your Highness, I don’t trust him.” Jack said to him. “There’s something about him that doesn’t seem right to me.”

“Jack, understand that Weselton has been one of our highest paying traders.” Agnarr explained. “If we withdrew on our dealings with them, we’d lose too much.”

Agnarr looked over his shoulder cautiously, then turned back to Jack and winked, “Besides, I can handle a little old man.”

Even though Jack still stifled his laugh out of dignity, he still felt that Agnarr didn’t trust his word. He didn’t want to be upset with the king but he also didn’t want to see Arendelle’s future gambled away on shady trade deals. Jack knew Agnarr had Arendelle’s best interest at heart, but Agnarr was also an idealist. Sometimes an idealist’s dream can turn into a realist’s nightmare. However, he was only the captain of the guard and he had his place in the pecking order, so he excused himself.

As Jack roamed the halls of the castle to clear his head, he heard the one voice that always brought a smile to his face, “Hello, Jack.”

Jack turned to see Elsa approach him and bowed to her, greeting, “Princess Elsa.”

Elsa chuckled and said, “No need to be so formal, Captain. I was just going to ask if you would be kind enough to escort me into town. Anna and Kristoff are waiting for us.”

“Of course, Elsa.” Jack said, offering his arm. She wrapped her arm around his and he said, “Lead the way.”

As they walked over the moat, Elsa couldn’t help but notice that look in his eyes. She stopped him and asked, “Jack, what’s wrong?”

Jack looked back at the castle for a second, an apprehensive look on his face. He then looked back down at her and said, “I just...it’s nothing.”

“What is it?” Elsa pressed.

Jack looked defeated because he couldn’t lie to her. He had to tell her the truth, “I just feel like your father doesn’t trust my word.”

Elsa drew back and asked, “Why would you think that? You’re the captain of the guard, he wouldn’t have made you captain if he didn’t trust you.”

“Yet he won’t listen to me about this Duke he’s meeting.”

“The duke of Weselton?” Elsa asked. She smirked and told Jack, “You’re not the only one who doesn’t trust him. Mother, Anna and I don’t trust him either.”

“Then why does your father?”

“He needs to maintain a healthy trade agreement, but he keeps the Duke’s greed in mind. Father once told me that he was certain that the Duke would, and I quote, ‘Sell his own mother for a chance at Arendelle’s finest.”

“Then why trade with him then?”

Elsa reached down for Jack’s dagger, unsheathed it and said, “For you.”

“For me?”

“The Duke offers his finest armory to Arendelle for our finest silk. A foolish trade by any sound man.” Elsa explained as she sheathed his dagger. “But Father takes advantage of the Duke’s foolhardiness so he can give you the best.”

“Why me? What about my men?”

Elsa gave him a bright smile, a smile that would make a man like Jack’s heart melt, and told him, “Because he’s proud of you.”

“P-Proud? Of me?”

“Of course. He knows how hard you trained for your rank and he wants the best for you. He makes sure the rest of the guard gets what they need, but he saves the best for you. He knows how far you’ll go to protect us, not just him, mother, Anna and I, but all of Arendelle.”

Jack smiled and his lips quivered as his eyes watered. He rubbed his eyes, but she brushed his hand away so she could do it for him. The two looked into each other’s eyes for a moment. It was moments like this when she thinks back to when she first looked into his sapphire eyes. To this very day, she thought they were the most beautiful ever. Now, she knew the beautiful soul behind them. Not a day goes by that she wasn’t thankful to have him by her side.

_The curse of his powers tormented his life. Obeying the crown was a sinister price._

Elsa is now twenty one and has come of age for suitors. Neither Elsa or her parents were the least bit thrilled about this arrangement, but King Runeard, Agnarr’s father, had made an agreement with the Southern Isles that the eldest daughter from Arendelle’s royal family would wed the eldest son of the Southern Isles. Though many had come from far and wide to seek the princess’ hand, the treaty agreement sealed her fate. She was due to be wed in three days.

Jack was ordered to guard her in the meantime. This was the most agonizing time for the both of them. She didn’t want to wed the prince and he wasn’t ready to let her go, but neither of them had no choice. It was their duties for the people of Arendelle.

In their moments alone, they would only stand in silence, the only form of emotion came from the looks they’d give to each other. Any words would only bring them pain. He would softly caress her cheeks to comfort her, but his loving touch gave her no solace since it can’t last forever. Her hand was offered to Prince Hans and once the wedding was over, she was to be sent to the Southern Isles with very little hope of return.

They both knew that Agnarr and Iduna didn’t want this, but for the sake of the people of Arendelle, they had no choice. The Southern Isles had a mighty navy that was rarely rivaled. If Agnarr were to tell the prince that Elsa wasn’t going anywhere, there would be war and there was very little hope for success, even with Jack at the helm. To give her up and to honor his king’s reluctant orders was the most horrible price Jack had to pay.

_His soul was tortured by love and by pain. He surely would flee but the oath made him stay._

With Kristoff and Sven away, Jack sat alone in the stable, his dagger inches away from his throat. He was going to lose the one thing he treasured the most in life. All that he accomplished in life, all his training, it was all for her. There was no denying it, Jack loved Elsa. She was his world, his purpose to live, his everything, and now he was losing her. The joy he felt around her all of his life was now replaced with agonizing pain. Without her in his life, there was nothing to live for.

The tip of the dagger drew closer and closer until he felt it prick against his throat. He tried to find the strength to just press harder. Just one strong push and his suffering was over.

The hilt slipped through his fingers and he gasped for air. He couldn’t do it. This wasn’t what she would want. She would want him to live on, to watch over the kingdom and her family. She’d scold him if she found him like this and that was the last thing he’d ever want. He couldn’t stand to see her upset.

He took a vow a long time ago that he would watch over the royal family and the people of Arendelle and he was going to do it. He was going to do it for her.

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life. He prayed for both but was denied._

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed. Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind? So many years have passed, who are the noble and the wise? Will all our sins be justified?_

He can’t do it.

He watched his men rally up in the courtyard to get ready to guard the wedding tomorrow, all of which made this harder for him. In less than a day, he was going to lose her and all he could do was watch. He couldn’t. Maybe if he told her long ago what he felt, then maybe this wouldn’t be happening, but he didn’t.

He looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. He slightly opened it, looking over his handwriting. He knew what he was going to do and he had time to do it.

Jack looked around and called one of his men over. They marched up to him and he told them, “I’ll be checking up on the princess. Make sure our men are ready in the morning.”

“Yes, sir.” the guard saluted.

Jack then looked up at the window where Elsa’s room was. He stood for a moment, letting the moonlight glimmer upon the window. It was dark so she must have gone to bed already. This was his chance. He left the courtyard and made his way up the stairs to Elsa’s room.

_Please forgive me for the sorrow, for leaving you in fear. For the dreams we had to silence, that's all they'll ever be. Still I'll be the hand that serves you, though you'll not see that it is me._

Elsa cried on her bed, cradling herself as she swayed in agony. Tomorrow was going to be her wedding and she wasn’t ready for this. This wasn’t the wedding she wanted. Ever since she was a child, she knew that if she were to ever wed, it would be to Jack. He was always her protector and her best friend and she knew from an early age that she loved him. He never denied her anything and she never wanted him to leave her side. She would dream of a wonderful wedding with him with Anna being the maid of honor and Kristoff as the best man since the two men were close.

But now that dream was gone. She looked up and even the sight of her own wedding dress brought no comfort. It was beautiful, but it wasn’t what she wanted. Nothing was.

There was a sound from her door. She looked over and saw a note slide under her door and a shadow walked away. She climbed to her feet and went to pick the note up, but didn’t want to open the door in fear that her future “husband” was waiting outside. Ever since that wretch arrived, he was watching her like a ravage wolf ready to pounce. She didn’t trust him in the slightest and only felt comfort with him nearby when Jack was near her. She slowly opened the note and began to read it.

_Elsa,_

_I am writing you this note to let you know that as of the moment you read this, I will be leaving Arendelle. Tomorrow, you will be marrying Hans and I can’t stand to see you in another man’s arms. I should have told you a long time ago, but I love you. I always knew I love you and even now I love you. Even if you don’t feel the same, I can’t just give up and I won’t give you up. For as long as I can remember, ever since your father saved my life and when I woke up and saw you, I knew I had to protect you. I can’t do that if I am a guard of Arendelle so I will be leaving Arendelle tonight. I won’t say where I will go, but know that I will still watch over you from a distance. Should there ever come a day you need me, I will be there._

_Love forever and beyond,_

_Jack Frost_

Elsa held the note close to her chest as she sobbed loudly. How could she be so foolish? She let him down and now she was losing him. All this time, just as she loved him, he loved her.

She couldn’t lose him. Prince Hans can kill her for all she cared, life without Jack wasn’t worth living. She opened her door and ran out, only to collide with her father.

“Elsa?” he gasped. She was still sobbing uncontrollably and she tried to run past him, but he grabbed onto her and held her tightly. He asked her, “Elsa, what’s gotten into you?”

Knowing he was going to let go and that Jack was possibly long gone already, she collapsed to the ground and sobbed even louder. Her father let her cry more when he noticed the note. He softly took it and read it. When he was done, he moaned and covered his eyes in shame. Listening to his daughter cry, he held onto her and let her cry in his chest.

As Agnarr held his daughter, he asked her, “Do you love him?”

Elsa sat silent for a moment, then nodded her head yes.

Groaning in frustration, Agnarr told her, “Elsa, I’m sorry. All of this is my fault.”

Elsa looked up, confounded by his words and asked, “What-What do you mean?”

“I should have seen it before. From the moment Jack came here, you two were inseparable. How could I have been so blind?”

Elsa could only sob harder. Her poor father is blaming himself for all of this when nobody knew this could happen. Elsa didn’t tell Jack what she felt. If she did, then maybe this farce wedding wouldn’t be commencing. She buried her face into her father’s chest and sobbed even harder.

One of the guards saw and came running over to them, asking what was wrong. Agnarr looked up at him and said, “Get me Prince Hans. The wedding is off.”

Elsa gasped and looked up at her father.

Agnarr, not looking down at Elsa, added, “And Captain Frost has gotten lost out in the forest. I need a scouting party to go and find him.”

“Aye, your majesty!” the guard saluted.

Elsa tugged at her father’s jacket and said, “Father, you can’t.”

He finally looked down at her and said, “I can and I will.”

“The Southern Isles will attack! We can’t risk the lives of our people!”

“Prince Hans’ family will be here in the morning. Once they arrive, I’ll explain everything. If they call for war, then we’ll give them war.”

“But-”

“If war is called for, then I will contact Corona and ask for our people to seek refuge there. My cousin won’t deny us.”

Elsa wiped her eyes and asked, “And Jack?”

Agnarr sighed and said, “I trust Kristoff to watch over your sister’s life, there is no one else I trust with yours more than Jack. Should he ask for your hand, he has my blessings.”

_So many…_

  
  


The next morning, the sails of the Southern Isles’ royal ship The Reliance made port in Arendelle harbor. A tall man with a handlebar mustache, oiled back dark hair and regal uniform similar to Hans’ departed the ship and was greeted by King Agnarr and Queen Iduna. The man stood before them and bowed to them.

“Your Majesty, my queen, I am Prince Ivan of the Southern Isles.” the man greeted. “We have received your correspondence, but I’m afraid there are some issues we need to address.”

“Indeed.” Agnarr replied. “I’m afraid that my daughter will not be marrying your brother. Due to an unfortunate circumstance that I should have anticipated-”

“That’s what I wished to address.” Prince Ivan interrupted. “You see, I am the eldest son of the Southern Isles’ royal family and I am already married.”

Iduna and Agnarr looked at each other, confused and terrified at the same time, then back to Prince Ivan. They demanded an explanation.

“My father was aware of the agreement my grandfather made with your father but went against it when I met my wife. He was afraid you’d be upset by this.”

“I’m not.” Agnarr said, venom in his words from being deceived. “What I am upset with is that your brother made a fool of me and tried to marry my daughter out of extortion.”

“That’s the other thing, King Agnarr.” Ivan said, gripping the hilt of his sheathed sword. “Hans is wanted by my family for attempted murder.”

“M-Murder?” Iduna gasped.

“Yes. The little bastard tried to kill my wife and I. He was planning to kill us and our brothers for the crown. He’s the youngest, you see, and there are thirteen of us all together. My guess is he’s trying to marry your daughter to acquire a chance at the crown.”

Agnarr was now beyond livid. Hans had held this agreement over his head and used his daughter as a bargaining chip and threatened war if Arendelle didn’t honor their agreement, but it was all a sham. 

This whole thing made Agnarr feel worse. He nearly denied Elsa’s true happiness with Jack over a lie. He had hoped that he could make it up to not only Elsa, but Jack as well. If they ever find him.

“Your Majesty!” Agnarr heard Kristoff call. He and Iduna turned to see him and Anna race up to them, fear plastered all over their faces. Once they reached the royal, Kristoff told them, “Elsa’s missing!”

Iduna gasped and asked, “What do you mean she’s missing?”

Anna stepped forward and said, “I went to check up on her after you left and she wasn’t in her room. We checked everywhere and she’s nowhere to be found.”

Agnarr and Iduna looked at Prince Ivan, who was just as concerned as they were. Iduna asked Anna, “Where’s Prince Hans?”

_So many..._

Elsa woke up to the sound of birds chirping. Her head was hurting greatly, like something struck her in the back. She tried to move her hands to help herself up, but she looked at them and saw they were tied together, her legs too. She tried to scream, but her mouth was covered in a rag. She looked around and found she was out in the forests leading up the North Mountain, far from the village.

She looked up and saw Prince Hans’ horse tied to a tree, Hans nowhere to be found. She tried to pull her hands out of the ropes, but it was tied too tight and it only hurt her when she struggled. She cried in pain and tears fell from her eyes. Even so, she still struggled in hopes that she’d get loose. After many attempts, she gave up and sobbed in defeat.

She looked up, looking at the clouds and the blue sky, wondering if she’d see them through the eyes of freedom again. She remembered watching the clouds with Anna and Jack when they were children and wondered if she’d ever have moments like that again.

There were the sounds of footsteps coming closer. She looked up and felt her whole body tingle then go numb with who was coming up to her. It was Hans, a cantina in his hand. He must have gone to get water. He noticed that she was awake and smirked.

“Awake, huh?” he asked. “Took you long enough. Want some water?”

He opened the cantina and poured some water onto her face, still smirking. She closed her eyes and tried to roll away, but he stomped his foot on her stomach to hold her down as he poured the rest all over her face. She sobbed loudly as he continued to humiliate her. Once it was empty, he threw the cantina away and fell down onto her.

“Look at me.” he said as he gripped her chin. She refused and he shouted, “Look at me!”

She still didn’t want to, but she was powerless to his grip so she slowly complied. Her tears mixed in with the water all over her face. He was inches away from her and she could feel his hot breath on the now wet rag over her lips.

“Everything was going perfect.” he snarled. “Your father said he was going to send a note to my family but I told him not to. Did he listen? No! Now my brother is here to kill me, but he won’t now that I have you, he won’t touch me.”

Elsa only glared at him in response.

He gave her a look, the look of a wild animal. His smirk returned and she was afraid of it. There was something about it that seemed off to her and she was afraid of what it could possibly mean. Still, she didn’t falter.

He drew a dagger from his boot and slowly traced it across her face. She still didn’t panic. To panic would give him pleasure and she wasn’t going to give him that. He traced it down her neck and down towards the top of her dress. This was when she began to truly panic. She knew what his intent was.

_So many, so many…_

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed. Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind? So many years have passed, who are the noble and the wise?_

There was the sound of hooves galloping and a loud shout coming closer. Both Elsa and Hans looked up to see Jack on horseback racing towards them. Elsa’s fear seeped away as he charged them with his sword in hand. Hans began to get up but when Jack reached them, he swung his sword and it swiped across Hans’ face, slicing it open and blood spewing out. Hans then fell backwards off of Elsa, allowing her to breath a little better.

Jack stopped his horse and dismounted, running towards Elsa with his sword still in his hand. He reached her and cut her binds and pulled the rag off of her mouth, she choked and coughed on the air.

“Elsa!” he panicked and dropped his sword to hold her. As she coughed, he asked her, “Elsa, are you alright?”

After she caught her breath, she looked into his eyes, smiled and muttered, “You came back to me.”

He pressed his forehead against hers and said, “I should have never left.”

She wanted to move closer to him, but there was a shadow looming over them. She looked up to see Hans coming up behind Jack with his sword, his face drenched in blood from the massive slice across her face.

“Jack!” she screamed.

Jack quickly picked up his sword, turned and blocked the attack. Hans raised his sword to strike again, but Jack swiped his own across Hans’ abdomen, making him stumble back in pain. Jack jumped to his feet and went after Hans. Hans recovered and blocked a parry from Jack then forced himself back into Jack’s advances. Jack managed to counter, but Hans reached too high and cut Jack’s cheek. Jack groaned and covered his would with his hand. Hans took this as an advantage and punched Jack in the stomach and pushed him down. He was ready to strike when he felt something hit him in the back of the head. Elsa had hit him in the head with a rock. Though he stumbled forward, he turned back and backhanded her in the face, making her yelp and fall back. 

Jack heard Elsa cry out and jumped back to his feet and drew his dagger. As Hans stalked Elsa, Jack came up behind him and stuck his dagger into Hans’ back, sticking him through the ribs and penetrating his lung. Hans tried to cry out in pain, but his lung was filling with blood. Jack pulled the dagger from Hans’s back and the fallen prince was dead before he hit the ground.

Jack then looked down at Elsa, who was recoiled in fear, and threw his dagger away. He went over and picked her up in his arms and asked, “Are you okay?”

Elsa instantly planted her lips onto his. They stayed like this for a few seconds until she pulled herself away and said, “I am now.”

_Will all our sins be justified?_


End file.
